se que existen, los angeles porque los conocí
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: -se necesitan oc la ficha adentro y el prologo- historia sobre un grupo de chicas que encuentran a una joven en la playa la cual a sufrido experimentaciones y posee un cuerpo sumamente herido, la chica tendra un gran secreto el cual se lo desea mostrar a sus nuevas amigas tendra magia espero les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Hola c: lo se se que soy jodidamente sensual y que ya extrañaban a su hermoso y sumamente sensual Atsuya Fubuki y si tengo una buena excusa y es que el cole (esa niña es fresa, esa niña quiere un beso saber fresa (?)) me ha tenido super ocupada y bueno problemas del corazón (sentimentales x3) y bueno se que tengo fics pendientes –me escondo bajo una mesa- pe-pero ahora estoy de vacasiones y actualizare todos siempre lo prometo lo se u.u pero esta vez estoy super super inspirada y es por por un muy gran secreto pero este fic aunque empiece bien tendrá algunos toques deprecibos y bueno, mi oc será la primera en salir y las demás aunque todavía no tengo sus ocs serán… bueno ya lo entenderán al leerlo.

"_Una vida sin libertad… es la mayor tristeza que se podrá sufrir"_

_Tras la oscuridad de esa habitación se podía ver un ojo brillando gracias a la tenue luz que entraba por la rendija de la puerta, un tono amarillo ambar el ojo derecho no se lograba apreciar debido a que este estaba cubierto por una vendase notaba un poco sucia… de la nada entraron dos hombres y encendieron la luz… se pudo apreciar a la chica, su cabello de un extraño crema mezclado con rubio era largo, sus mechones caian de la camilla donde estaba amarrada sus piel era blanquecía… cual porcelana su cuerpo de complexión delgada se podía apeciar… tan solo se podía comparar con una hermosa muñeca… desgraciadamente no era lo que parecía, esos dos hombres se acercaron, ambos eran médicos y comenzaron a inyectarle algunos medicamentos, su cuerpo al cabo de unos minutos estaba lleno de tubos_

_En serio…. Duele… -susurro la chica mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla mojándola-_

_Gracias a ti se curaran miles de vidas… -dijo uno de los doctores sonriendo- _

_Doctor…. Estas bacterias… su cuerpo no las resistirá! –se escucho la preocupación del otro doctor se notaba que este era más joven-_

_Prosiga! Si su cuerpo lo tolera… significa que hay cura! –dijo el doctor mirando el pulso cardiaco de la chica en las maquinas-_

_Doctor! Su cuerpo, no lo resistirá la matara! –el joven miro la mirada de su superior- lo lamento… -susurro e inyecto ese liquido en el brazo de la chica-_

_D-duele! –Susurro con su fina voz-_

_Es un código rojo! –grito el doctor- una bacteria se está desplazando por el hospital! –entro una joven notando a la chica su estado tan depresivo se acerco y la soltó- evacuen! _

_Debo ir… -susurro la chica tratando de levantarse dejando caer los tubos y conexiones a su cuerpo-_

_La chica camino lentamente por el hospital… notando que estaba siendo evacuado hasta que ya no había nada camino y salió a un puerto el hospital estaba alejado y vigilado por muchos se encamino hasta llegar al final del puerto cuando escucho los gritos de dos médicos al verla-_

_Sigue viva! Debemos recuperarla puede contagiar a personas! –se escucho el grito y la pequeña joven tan solo sonrió mientras algunas lagrimas caían por su mejilla su ojo ámbar se notaba más triste-_

_Necesito ir… -susurro mirándolos y dio unos pequeños pasos asía atrás…-_

_Llama a los doctores… diles que se ahogo –dijo uno de los guardias-_

_Oscuridad… la noche había llegado la chica se veía apenas en esa playa intentando a como podía avanzar a través de las aguas-_

_Debo llegar… Mamá… ayúdame… papá… prometieron no dejarme sola… -susurro sujetándose de una tabla de madera mientras intentaba no ahogarse, no sucumbir al cansancio- la veo… la veo… -susurro mirando al horizonte… donde no había más que agua… agua y oscuridad debido al cansancio la chica ya no podía mas- Casa… mamá y papá me estarán esperando _

_La joven, cansada, su cuerpo se notaba que no era resistente… su débil cuerpo sujetaba la madera sus finos labios que ahora estaban morados debido al frio temblaban, esta delirando… se notaba que no podía mas_

_Dios mío… déjame verlos de nuevo –extendió lo más lejos que podía su brazo, sus ojos veían una hermosa mansión que en la entrada habían dos adultos un hombre y una mujer ambos sonriendo amablemente- Ma…má ayúdame… no me abandones… toma mi mano… -susurro sonriendo mientras las lagrimas caían al agua su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció… su ojo se cerro y llego el amanecer-_

_Un sabio dijo que la libertad era el mayor regalo que un persona podría tener… una vida sin libertad no es una vida y las personas harían lo que fuera por ella, el amanecer había llegado el cielo estaba pintado por los hermosos colores del cielo… el tono rojizo que mezclado con el tono naranja y el blanco de las nubes se veía hermoso… una vista demasiada bella… digna para ser pintada por los mejores artistas que hayan existido… eran vacaciones y ese día no era más que un sábado… un grupo de chicas no mayores… se notaban que eran adolescentes jugaban entretenidamente con un balón de futbol soccer todas reían y de vez en cuando chutaban ocupando una técnica especial, algo normal para chicas comunes… un día normal un día como cualquier otro… se acercaron a la playa con el fin de nadar un poco cuando vieron a una joven… su piel blanquecina poseía heridas estaba en la arena en estado de inconsciencia… apenas se podía apreciar su cara pero se veía la venda que estaba rodeando su cabeza… ellas en un gesto bondadoso se acercaron a la chica, le dieron respiración… lograron despertarla abrió lentamente su ojo.. apreciando a las chicas y difícilmente abrió la boca como tratando de emitir un sonido _

_¿Do-donde estoy? –susurro mirándolas, su voz aun quebradisa debido al agua que había lastimado su garganta la noche anterior se notaba lastimada…-_

_Las chicas se miraron unas a otras y decidieron llevarla a la casa donde estaban hospedadas una casa de playa de cómo pensó debía de ser de una de las chicas que la habían ayudado_

_Soy… soy Aria Takagashi… n-no siento mis piernas –susurro tristemente mientras que por su ropa que estaba humeda se podían ver las heridas y algunas vendas en sus piernas…- yo no puedo caminar… _

_La tragedia Takagashi… llego a la mente de las chicas… hace algunos años una familia de muy buena categoría social había sido atacada, la familia Takagashi dueños de una cadena de bancos y una de las ultimas familias con sangre noble del país, había sido atacada… la mansión que había sido resguardada por tantos año se hbaia reducido a cenizas el dia de la tragedia… los parientes de este grupo de personas la construyeron con la esperanza de algún dia regresara la persona que no había sido encontrada entre los escombros… la chica de 5 años, ya habían paso diez años desde la tragedia y era muy reconocida por las personas, se solia decir que esa familia seria tan buscada ya que poseían unas gemas que habían sido bridadas por los dioses a esa familia… gemas que daban grandes virtudes, todos buscaban a esa familia buscando destuirla_

_Mi familia… m-me secuestraron… no recuerdo mas… mi madre intento que escapara… el, el me vendió y hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdos… ayúdenme… n-no quiero estar sola… hablare con mis padres ellos les darán una recompensa… no dejen que me atrapen… mi hermano… -susurro mirándolas- el estaba conmigo… Afuro…_

**Espero les haya gustado… como ven será una historia algo trágica pero tendrá mucha comedia… se refiere a que afuro fue adoptado por otra familia quien quiera a afuro será la cuñada de Aria y será una historia larga y espero les guste mucho y pido porfavor que las que participen pongan en el pm el titulo "oc para tu fanfic los ángeles existen, porque los conocí" solo aviso que no guardare parejas el primero en pedirlo se lo queda y que esta prohibido shiro ya que será la pareja de Aria **

**Aca la ficha:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Personalidad:**

**Historia:**

**Ropa casual, fiesta y bikini:**

**Gema:**

**Descripción física:**

**Gustos**

**Disgustos**

**Pareja**

**Técnicas: (minimo 2)**

**Posición:**

**Numero de playera:**

_Se despide Atsuya Fubuki… l s quiero muchísimo… gracias por darme la ilusión de seguir compartiendo mis historias_


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por todas sus fichas *O* las quiero~ y como le prometí a una de ustedes le traje la continuación hoy perdón a las que les da pena Aria jeje… bueno acá está el capitulo espero les guste**

_Siempre nos dijeron que los sueños se hacen realidad pero olvidaron recordar que las pesadillas también son sueños…_

_Las cinco chicas miraron con un poco de lastima a la joven rubia mientras que decidían que hacer… hasta que una de ellas se decidió a hablar_

_Soy Shiokaze Yamamoto… gustó en conocerte, podríamos llevarte a tu casa, seria facíl de llegar después de todo es un lugar famo… -la chica con altura de alrededor de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, con el busto medianamente grande, su cabello es de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo pues le llega a la altura de la cadera y liso, con las puntas algo disparejas y rebeldes pintadas de color rojo, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, sus ojos son dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos finos y delicados, ademas con un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas fue golpeada por una de sus amigas, las cuatro chicas la miraban un poco molestas- te iremos a traer una toalla… esperanos_

_Las cinco chicas caminaron con pasos un poco lentos y silenciosos hasta llegar al jardín y mirarse sigilosamente una a otra para luego sacar una muy alta risa_

_Ya! Jaja en serio chicas porque no la llevamos a su casa y ya no nos deberemos preocupar por ella –shionkaze miro a las demás chicas con una tierna sonrisa en su cara, de esas que solo les mostraba a ellas-_

_Shion… la chica acaba de volver de quien sabe dónde, y que le hicieron quien sabe que… y tu la llevaras a su casa donde no la espera nadie… debemos hacer algo por ella, no la podemos dejar varada en la arena… hermana… -la chica algo bajita , tiene el pelo largo amarrado en una trenza que al parecer llega hasta la cadera de un color marrón claro, tiene los ojos grises, usa un cepillito en la frente, al igual que su hermana tiene las mejillas rosadas por naturaleza, su piel es clara-_

_Pero Tora! Tu sabes muy bien que puede ser peligroso… -susurro su hermana mayor tan solo por segudos-_

_Ya ya dejémonos de discusiones yo creo que debemos llevarla a su casa, después de todo su familia siguen aumentando la recompensa… dudo que no la deseen de vuelta –dijo ahora una chica de estatura media, tez pálida, cabello negro con un copete de lado derecho, delgada muy bonita, ojos color azules intensos pero a la vez no- _

_N-no lo se Megumi… esa familia es muy buscada… podremos meterno en probl-problemas! –dijo nerviosa una linda chica de cabello es rubio, largo hasta las caderas rizado con ojos verdes, su piel es muy blanca y mide 1,67. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural-_

_Pero chicas! No la podemos dejar así por así también es un ser humano y merece una familia… que la cuiden y la consientan… la pobre no recuerda nada desde el accidente… Elizabeth si bien puedes temer debes saber que todas estamos contigo vamos hay que ayudarla –sonrió una linda chica, por lo visto muy amable su complexión delgada y fina, con los labios carnosos y de un color rojo natural, además sus facciones son finas, y detalladas, rasgos suaves. Su altura es llega entre el metro cincuenta y cinco, tal vez unos centímetros más, aun así llega a ser bastante bajita para su edad. Su cuerpo en si está bien desarrollado, sus senos grandes -sin llegar a exagerar demasiado- y firmes, su cintura es delgada y su estomago plano, una mujer bastante hermosa más lo que ella generalmente mira es el interior de la persona, no el físico... Es de piel blanca como la nieve, pero suave como la seda. Sus ojos son grandes de color marrones. Su cabello es corto, llegando a la altura de sus hombros y ligeramente ondulado, hay algunos mechones sueltos que siempre llegan a enmarcar su rostro, este es de un negro con reflejos azulados-_

_Lucy tan amable como siempre… - Elizabeth susurro con una tierna sonrisa y no evito tirársele encima abrazándola-_

_Ryuu.. en que estas pensando no has dicho nada aun… -susurro shionkaze mirando a su amiga la cual tenía la mirada perdida con un leve sonrojo-_

_Afuro… ella menciono que su hermano se llamaba Afuro… -la chica con cabello lacio largo negro, cortado irregularmente, con muchos mechones disparejo con un largo hasta medio muslo, el cepillo también irregular el cual cubre uno de sus ojos y deja el otro a la vista. Tiene unos hermosos y grandes ojos, ya que su ojo rojo está a la vista hay quienes le temen Tiene una piel muy blanca, prácticamente sin color. Es de muy pequeña estatura, y delgada-_

_Y que pasa con eso ryuu? –Pregunto sin entender lo que decía la chica tora-_

_Afuro… Afuro Takagashi… puede que sea la mayor idiotez pero solo hay un afuro que conocemos… y eso que Lucy es amiga de casi toda la ciudad… -dijo ryuuno mirándolas-_

_OH POR DIOS! Al fin tu adicción a ese travesti a servido de algo! –grito megumi recordando los muchos momentos en que habían quedado como tontas y avergonzadas por todas las formas en que ryuuno había querido llamar la atención del "dios"-_

_Co-como?! Yo no tengo una adicción… y no es un traveti! –girto ryuuno con un enorme sonrojo-_

_Ah.. claro que no! Recuerdas cuando el estaba bailando en grupito con sus amisgos… y tu querías bailar con el –girto señalándola acusadoramente tora- nos hiciste bailar con sus amigos! Y lo peor aun… había olvidado ponerme maquillaje y tuve que bailar con Mark! Inmaginate lo que debió pensar! –grito moviendo los brazos histérica-_

_Hay.. pe-pero eso fue hace 5 meses ya olvidalo –decia ryuuno marcando el teléfono de Afuro-_

_Nunca lo olvidaremos… -dijeron sus amigas mirándola con una aura oscura-_

_Contesto! –dijo sonriente ryuu y encendio el altavoz-_

_Hola? Qué pasa? –el "dios" contesto un poco fastidiado ya que estaba a mitad de su sueño de belleza-_

_Oye travesti tu nunca has tenido una hermana? –Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, claro menos ryuuno- _

_No me gusta hablar de eso… -susurro no se le podía ver pero desde la otra línea se veía la tristeza en sus ojos-_

_Es un sí? –Pregunto Megumi algo sorprendida de que no le hubiera dicho nada por haberle dicho travesti-_

_Si… si tuve una cuando tenía cinco éramos gemelos pero ella ya falleció –dijo en un tono frio y melancólico al mismo tiempo-_

_Creemos que la encontramos… ven rápido a la casa de shionkaze y tora en le playa de inazuma –dijo esta vez Lucy seriamente-_

_Las chicas caminaron hacia la sala donde se sentaron mirando a Aria… cabello rubio… complexión delgada… pero era tan diferente a Afuro… no tenia esos hermosos ojos rubí que tenia el chico, ni su tono de piel_

_Di-disculpe n-no quiero mo-molestar pero y la toalla? –pregunto Aria mirando a las chicas que no habían traido la toalla-_

_Ah.. quieres desayunar!? –pregunto tora mirando a la chica y fue a la cocina por un vaso con galletas-_

_Ga-galletas?! –pregunto Aria mirando lo que traia en las manos y prácticamente se le tiro ensima abrazandola- H-hace mucho que n-no como una… -susurro y abrió lentamente el paqueta aun sobre Tora dándole leves mordidas a la galletita-_

_Si.. esta bien –le acaricio el cabello con una gotita Tora-_

_Dime.. donde habías estado? –pregunto Elizabeth curiosa-_

_Curando gente… -solto de la nada- me ponían las enfermedades… era para curar gente asi podrían buscar la cura… -susurro mientras comia-_

_Investigaciones con humanos… -susurro shionkaze mirando las piernas muy lastimadas de la chica-_

_Que mas te hacían? –pregunto ryuu mirándola-_

_Ellos… dijeron que nunca me soltarían… -Aria tomo un poco de leche mientras las veía- pero la bacteria los mato… -sonrio tiernamente mientras comia la ultima galleta- y les digo un secreto? –solto una leve risa mientras veía adentro del paquete de galletas como buscando mas- yo la arroje al suelo… Moo~ -inflo levemente sus mejillas- se acabaron…_

_Te ire a buscar otro paquete –suspiro Tora algo sorprendida de cómo podía hbalar de una bacteria que había asecinado a muchas personas por su culpa tan… infantilmente- _

_Porque lo hiciste? –pregunto Elizabeth sin creer lo que estaba oyendo- _

_Mami me estaba hablando… dijo que debía buscarlos… -susurro Aria mirando como Tora le daba otro paquete de galletas-_

_Debías buscarlos? Buscar el que? –pregunto lucy mirándola con cierta curiosidad en sus bellísimos ojos-_

_Creo que… a ustedes –cerro sus ojos sintiendo la crema de las galletas- a las protectoras… y ustedes me están cuidando… cuando llegue a mi casa les mostrare –Aria sonrio tomando un poco mas de leche cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió muy rápidamente-_

_A-Aria! –entro Afuro gritando al ver a ese frágil cuerpo que estaba comiendo galletas pero noto sus heridas y golpes no se contuvo y corrió asia ella abrazandola- Aria! Eres tu! Eres tu! _

_Eres tu… y papá y mamá? –preguntó mientras sonreía con ternura-_

_Ya no están… desde la tragedia Takagashi quedamos huérfanos –susurro mirándola y como su exprecion se volvia de pura tristeza-_

_Sh… no te dejare sola… -miro a sus amigas- supongo que deben ser ustedes…-susurro sonriendo- deben venir a casa… _


	3. Chapter 3

Holis linduras del señor aquí les saluda Atsuya Fubuki (x3 me gutan los bloggers de minecraft) acá les traigo los nuevos caps. Y si se preguntan que me ha pasado (aunque sé que nadie lo hace porque no les importo… na son bromas se que todos me aman y lo hacen como no tienen idea se que dominare el mundo!) es que problemas con unas chicas, y de salud (vale verga la vida siempre había sido alguien muy saludable y ahora no puedo ni salir a la tienda) no he podido pero hoy traje new capitulo asi todo triste rompiendo corazones bien bien y ahora lo importante salen los chicos y blah blah blah

Cap. 3 "La verdad sale al descubierto":

Las cinco chicas sonrieron sin entender lo que pasaba solo se cambiron tomaron sus cosas y se fueron en el auto

Oye afuro porque no nos habías dicho que tenias una hermana si se ve que son muy unidos –pregunto shion mirando como la chica estaba sentada en el regazo de afuro abrazandolo-

Porque no crei que la volveria a ver… -susurro con un leve aire de melancolía-

A donde vamos afuro? –pregunto ryuuno con tono meloso abrazando su brazo-

Yo ya no puedo llevar el apellido de mi familia pero Aria debe hacerse cargo de todo –sonrio mirándolas-

Además que… bueno Aria les explicara todo

mm… esto se esta volviendo muy extraño jaja como una película de misterio –rio cortando el silencio lucy con su típica tierna sonrisa

Bueno jeje si un poco pero no importa siempre he querido una aventura de miedo! –dijo emocionada Elizabeth a lo que todos la vieron entre sorprendidas y divertidas-

Los jóvenes llegaron a ese lugar muchas paredes tenían las paredes rayadas por causa de el incendio se quedaron mirando el hermoso lugar, Aria por su parte tenia la mirada perdida observando su antiguo hogar por otra parte las jovencitas miraban con una brillante mirada a los "caballeritos" bueno si se le puede llamar así después de todo no estaban vestidos muy cordialmente un short, tennis manchados por el lodo, y camisas deportivas y en el suelo como toque perfecto un balón.

mmm…. Onni-chan quienes son ellos? –pregunto sonriendo la joven rubia a su hermano rubio-

amigos mios Aria tranquila si? –sonrio afuro aunque miro a las chicas que miraban con corazones en sus ojitos a los chicos y los chicos que no perdieron la mirada de lobos hambrientos ante sus "presas"

shionkaze-san –susurro aria jalando la manga de la bella chica- ese chico quiere hacerle daño? La ve como si quisiera comerla… -susurro mirándola-

No! –grito roja la chica- es solo que… que… bueno no se como explicártelo… bueno es que el y yo

Es que ellos se aman pero no tienen el valor para decirlo! –grito tora asiendo que shionkaze le diera un fuerte golpe en la espalda- alto al maltrato contra mi!

Cállate que pasaría si te oia hiroto decir eso! –dijo rojiza moviendo los brazos como loca-

Creo que lo sabras pronto –dijo divertida Elizabeth mirando a shionkaze- Aria esta a punto de decirle

Q-Qué!? –grito shionkaze casi llorando y voltio a verla y pudo ver como estaba enfrente de hiroto- hay de dos… que hiroto ya no me hbale o que le guste

Ya veras que será la segunda es decir como no amarte si eres guapísima? –dijo tratando de animar a su amiga megumi y acaricio la espalda de shionkaze-

Además que es lo peor que pueda pasar? –sonrio lucy mirando como shionkaze estaba casi temblando y con el alma que se le salía-

Por su parte ryuuno estaba muy acaramelada con afuro

Ne~ afu-chan porque no dejas a tu hermana un ratito y me abrazas? –dijo afuro abrazando el brazo de afuro-

Je… cla-claro ryuuno –la abrazo sin dejar de ver a su hermana con temor después de todo no era mas que una niña de 5 años atrapada en el cuerpo de alguien de 15-

*con hiroto*

Tu amas a shionkaze verdad? –decia sonriendo Aria- y tu a ella verdad? Se casaran y tendrán muchos bebitos? –sonreia emocionada-

Bu-bueno si me gusta pero nisiquiera somos novios –decia mirando extrañado a la rubia después de todo no era normal que alguien llegara de la nada y predijera "tu futuro"-

Ve a hablar con ella pequeño alien –decia bromeando fubuki mientras lo empujaba un poco-

Es fácil para ti decirlo no?! –grito hiroto mientras lo sostenía del cuello-

Bueno si pero pero que te dira!? Si es obvio que le gustas ahora ve o te golpeare –decia inflando sus mejillas-

Que!? Estas loco?! –grito y antes de decir una maldición callo en lo que había dicho esa frajil figura- es broma como podrías lastimarme!?

Shhh! Hiroto cállate y ve o te pateare hasta que vayas –dijo goenji sujetando un balón-

Bien bien ya voy –dijo resignado con intenciones de ir donde shionkaze-

Y a ti te gusta megumi no es cierto? –sonrio aria mirando a goenji- parece que si por como la veias

Y tu eres? -dijo el peicrema sonrojado-

La hermana de afuro –sonrio e hizo una reverencia-

Que!? –se escucho por parte de los chicos y solo se observo una nuve de polvo que tenia camino hacia afuro ryuuno y las demás chicas-

Anda ryuuno –decia afuro mientras sujetaba su mentón muy cerca de sus labios-

Jeje no lo se –decia abrazandolo-

Onni-san! –grito Aria mirándolo- ese no es modo de tratar a una chica! –lo miraba con cara de decepcion-

Tu hermana? –preguntaron viéndolos-

Lo sabemos es muy difícil de entender –dijo lucy mientras jugaba a las manitas calientes con endo-

*con hiroto y shionkaze*

Ehm… ho-hola –susurro hiroto mirándola con un sonrojo-

Hola hiro-chan –sonrio shionkaze-

Necesito hablar con tigo –dijo hiroto muy sonrojado-

Bueno si eso creo que deseas decirme? –sonrio avergonzada mientas lo veía-

Bueno es que tu bueno tu etto… tu quería decirte que tu! –grito y antes de poder decir algo mas afuro los jalo de las manos-

Vengan aria les dara algo –sonrio sin saber que había arruinado un excelente momento-

Ya dentro del ernorme lugar Aria fue en busca de una caja la cual estaba sellada

Todos buscaban esto… lo mas seguro es que la tragedia haya ocurrido por esto… y por algo las conoci debi haberlas conocido para entregarles esto –dijo Aria mientras abria la caja con un poco de su sangre dentro de la caja habían algunas medallas y unos collares- ustedes deben… resguardarlas

_bien hermosas primero que nada decir que este fic tendrá solo 10 capitulos por eso ya salieron las dos primeras parejas asi que espero les haya gustado este capitulo demen todo lo que opinan y si alguien tiene una sugerencia o algo háganmelo saber las quiero besos y abrazos _

_att: Atsuya Fubuki_


	4. Chapter 4

**Amores de mi vida he aquí Atsuya Fubuki este capitulo tendrá tema de Halloween y como me alimento de revies aviso que el siguiente capitulo será hasta que llegemos a los 16 reviews es decir tres mas wiii (?) bueno aca esta el capitulo espero les guste! Y los demás ocs saldrán en este capitulo**

_Busca y hayaras_

_-todos estaban dentro de la casa sentados en la sala las luces no servían debido al apagón que acababa de suceder y la habitación quedo iluminada por esas piedras que estaban brillando cada una con su respetivo color-_

_Bien que hacemos aquí esto ya no es normal afuro –dijo shionkaze de brazos cruzados aunque sus ojos miraban una de las piedras en especial-_

_Piedra de luna –Aria miro con una sonrisa a Shionkaze y se la entrego-_

_Que? Porque me la das? –susurro al verla, su color brillaba junto los ojos de shionkaze-_

_Safiro azul –esta vez le entrego la piedra a Lucy la cual no digo nada tan solo se quedo mirándola-_

_Yo no quiero meterme en esto… -dijo Megumi poniéndose de pie-_

_No! Porfavor! –grito afuro sujetando sus manos evitando que se fuera-_

_Como quieres que me quede!? –lo miro de pies a cabeza y suspiro sentándose de nuevo-_

_Rubi… -susurro entregándoselo Aria tenia una mirada desaprobatoria- no temas_

_Esmeralda verdad… -dijo confiada Elizabeth mientras le sonreía-_

_Es la piedra de la sabiduría no me sorprende que adivinaras… -sonrio y le dio la piedra-_

_Y por ultimo… yo –Tora sujetaba la mano de shionkaze eran realmente unidas las hermanas yamamoto-_

_Pero no menos importante –le entrego la ultima piedra las chicas se miraron y tragaron en seco-_

_Y porque estamos nosotros? –Dijo goenji mirándola-_

_Tu actitud es molesta es obvio que ustedes los eligio mi hermano genio –dijo Aria mirándolo-_

_No peleen… ustedes alguna vez escucharon de la historia de esta casa verdad? –dijo afuro mas la respuesta fue tan solo silencio- es obvio que si… pues verán ustedes deben ser ellos –sonrio y les acerco la caja que tenia los cuales eran unos angeles los rostros ya no se lograban ver debido a que el tiempo los había desvanecido-_

_Jaja! Buena esa! –rieron todos tirándose al suelo conteniendo la risa-_

_Se están burlando… -dijo afuro mirnado a su hermana y como las piedras dejaban de brillar- esto no es bueno… _

_Callense! Estúpidos y mas les vale poner toda su atención que no planeo escuchar como se burlan de una tarea sagrada! –la voz de Aria sonaba mas seria pero no esa no era su voz se quito la venda de la cara tenia uno rojo y el otro miel los miraba llena de ira-_

_Y tu que!? No nos hables asi! –dijo ryuuno poniéndose de pie arrojando el rubi que tenia en sus manos-_

_Antes de que se callera afuro lo sujeto evitando que se rompiera en miles de pedazos_

_Esto es en serio –esta vez fue Elizabeth la que alzo la voz ella sabia la historia de pequeña solian contársela estaba sentada al lado de kazemaru con su calida sonrisa-_

_Elizabeth! Ahora tú? Esta chica dijo que mato a unos doctores estamos en una casa que fue quemada y planeas apoyarla? –dijo lucy mirando al suelo era la primera vez que sus amigas la veian en ese modo-_

_Saben… -susurro Aria mirando a su hermano- es hora que sepan porque les hemos dado eso… nosotros nos debimos haber visto antes, debimos protegerlas ¡por eso nos encontramos en esta vida! _

_Hiroto? –esta vez era shionkaze la seria miro a una de las personas que mas quería sujetándose el pecho como si este doliera-_

_1850 –susurro el chico pelirrojo mirando a shionkaze- tu me la diste… tu me diste eso –señalo la gema que tenia entre sus manos-_

_De que hablas hiroto si me intentas asustar juro que te asecinare con mis manos –la chica no sabia que hacer-_

_Te alejaron de mi! Tus alas te las quitaron por eso –sujetaba su cabello rojizo jalándolo al terminar la oración se desmayo en el suelo-_

_Hiroto! –grito tocando su frente no tenia temperatura mas su respiración no era normal-_

_Su pecho… hermana su pecho su respiración no es constante –dijo Tora mirando la preocupación de todos los ojos se posaron en afuro y Aria los cuales sonrieron-_

_Y que nos miran? –dijo Afuro sonriendo burlescamente-_

_Como que que!? Que le hicieron?! –dijo shionkaze al borde de las lagrimas-_

_Si tienes la piedra de luna es por algo no? Tan solo cúralo es tu don no? –dijo Aria mirándola-_

_Eh? Claro claro –sujeto la piedra entre sus manos y la acerco al pecho de hiroto su respiración lentamente se normalizaba los ojos de shionkaze se cerraron como si hubiera caído inconsiente mas seguía despierta- vi… los vi a todos no no esto no es normal explíquense!_

_Hermana tengo miedo… -susurro Tora abrazando a Shionkaze la cual le acaricio su hermoso cabello-_

_Sujétense las manos… -susurro Afuro sujetando la mano de su hermana y la de Ryuuno seguido de los demás- cierren los ojos… _

…

_Busca y Hayaras_

…

_Oscuridad eso era lo que se podía apreciar fuera a donde fueras, los 14 chicos ahora no sabían donde estaban solo que podían apreciar una especie de película vieja…_

_Se encontraban las 7 chicas las cuales esta vez tenían alas, miraban a la tierra, _

_Los angeles no pueden ir ahí –susurro la ryuuno-_

_No entiendo porque… siempre he querido bajar porque Dios puede? –dijo esta vez Elizabeth mirando como unos chicos hablaban-_

_Cállate Elizabeth… sabes muy bien que no debes decir cosas asi, podrían escucharte y saben que los angeles tenemos prohibido bajar a la tierra nuestras alas pueden correr riesgo y nos las tendrían que quitar… y ante esa situación nos desterrarían al mundo de los demonios –Lucy miraba a sus amigas ella odiaba ea regla tenia curiosidad de ver que era ese mundo tan diferente-_

_Pero no es justo… yo quiero saber porque no tienen alas… -dijo esta vez megumi mientras miraba a uno de los chicos-_

_Yo deseo bajar! –dijo shionkaze mirándolas- hagamoslo asi podremos estar junto a esos chicos y preguntarles porque no tienen alas volveremos en poco tiempo asi nadie lo sabra y podremos saber porque dudo que por bajar una vez algo malo suceda_

_Chicas pero solo podremos bajar una vez… no debemos tentar nuestra suerte –esta vez fue Aria las que las miraba-_

_Bueno yo la apoyo –dijo Tora con una sonrisa las chicas juntaron sus manos como muestra de que todas guardarían el secreto- _

_ se habían equivocado… se habían cautivado y esa visita se convirtieron en visitas de todos los días a veces de horas…_

_Si me dieran sus alas podrían ser humanas –las angeles estaban como siempre esperando a los chicos con los que hablaban en un campo de flores cuando ese demonio s ele shabia aparecido-_

_No… no podemos darcelas váyase –Elizabeth estaba delante de sus amigas las cuales tenían extendidas sus alas como señal de que se irían del lugar-_

_Pero que hablan? Podrían casarse con esos chicos –el demonio se les había acercado y acariciaba las alas de Tora-_

_No… nosotras no caeremos! –grito megumi apartándole la mano al demonio-_

_Entonces no los podrán volver a ver los angeles y los humanos nunca podrán esar juntos mas los demonios pueden hacerlo… _

_Chicas… vámonos –Aria las miro con su mirada llena de temor-_

_De que habla?! –Shionkaze miro al demonio el cual le sonrio-_

_Podrías casarte con el chico de cabello rojo –dijo esta vez el demonio- y ustedes con los otros chicos y tu pequeña tus alas… no son lo suficientemente grandes como para que las utilize pero me servirían piénsalo podras encontrar a alguien como ellas_

_Vámonos… -repitio-_

_Yo… se las dare –esta vez fue ryuuno la que hablo mirando al demonio-_

_Busca y Hayaras_

_Yo también –repitieron una a uno-_

_No no se lo digan! Hay que irnos! –grito Aria mirando a sus amigas-_

_No ya no hay marcha atrás! –grito el demonio todo se había puesto oscuro las chicas estaban en el suelo menos Aria la cual las miraba asustada el demonio le arranco una ala a cada una el dolor… los gritos… simplemente desgarradores-_

_Dios… -susurro Aria la cual subió al cielo a comparación de sus amias que estaban ahora en la tierra y peor aun para siempre en el infierno pero en ese momento pudieron tocarlos y abrazarlos a las personas que amaban-_

_Busca y hayara… pero a veces no encuentras lo que deseas_

_Ustedes! Por su culpa ellas están aca! – dijo un serafín los ángeles de mas alto nivel y lanzo una fleca de luz hacia los chicos los cuales inmediatamente cayeron al suelo muertos-_

_No! No! Que hizo! –gritaron las chicas- como lo supo?!_

_l-lo siento… podrán subir al cielo! El hablo con Dios recuperaran sus alas entregando como ofrenda las almas de ellos –dijo Aria mirándolas- nunca debimos desobedecer las reglas… _

_Te odio! –grito shionkaze mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su prometido-_

_Que hiciste!? Dios… nuestras almas no podrán subir nunca acaso no lo entiendes!? Nosotras ya no creemos en Dios el nos alejo de ellos –grito ryuuno abrazando el cuerpo de afuro-_

_Mark! Despierta, despierta! –decía Tora-_

_Vámonos Aria ellas ya no podrán subir al cielo.. nunca mas pero no dejaremos que se vayan al infierno morirán como humanas Dios le quitara sus alas –miro a la chica-_

_No no lo permitiré! –megumi miro a goenji y se dejo caer sobre el- doy mi otra ala demonio… pero revívelo doy mi otra ala pero revívelo _

_Váyanse ya hicieron mucho daño… -dijo Elizabeth mirándolos antes de que apareciera el demonio el serafín y Aria se habían marchado- debo informárselo a Dios tú hiciste lo que debías… _

_Su otra ala eh… interesante –el mismo demonio había aparecido-_

_Adelante… -dijeron las seis chicas estaban abrazando los cadáveres de los chicos que mas amaban_

_ Ahora lo comprendo es imposible que pudiéramos estar juntos_

_14 chicos despertaron de golpe_

_No dejaron más que estas gemas –susurro afuro señalándolas-_

_Y que paso después –dijo Tora mirando a Mark con un leve sonrojo-_

_Pues las gemas han sido transferidas a las rencarnaciones… el demonio sigue buscando esas gemas las cuales son las alas de las chicas al final Dios las perdono hizo que las ángeles en cada vida se reencontraran con sus amores –respondió Aria-_

_Tenemos que proteger estas gemas de un demonio?–dijo esta vez endo el cual miro a Lucy con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo- _

_Así es… y yo debía entregárselas después de todo yo fui quien las alejo de ellos –hizo una pequeña reverencia- pero estas gemas son lo más importante deberán cuidarlas muy bien…_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo díganme que opinaron esa es la razón de porque el titulo mis amores nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y perdón por haber tardado tanto u.u_

_Se despide_

**Atsuya fubuki**


End file.
